The Blue Eyed Argonian
by Oreo Stories
Summary: This is my first adult story and contains my first lemon, so please bear with me. This is about a teenage boy who is transported into Tamriel as a somewhat female Argonian. This story will contain many lemons, and many partners. Please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

(The elder scrolls series does not belong to me, and the only thing that I do own in this story is my OC Teddy BlueEyes. A warning for those who are reading this, this is my first adult fanfic and it contains futanari. If you don't like that sort of thing, then stop reading. Also, Babette is considered an adult. She has been alive for more than a couple hundred years, so she is an adult in my eyes.)

(author's note)

"talking"

'thinking'

(story start)

I awoke to the feel of coarse linen on my body and rope around my wrists. The area around my chest was particularly irritated, and I felt that there was more flab there than usual. For a moment, I thought I had breasts, but dismissed it because I could feel my penis.

"ah, your finally awake" a low gruff voice said as I opened my eyes. "yup, I am. Can you please tell me why I am in a cart full of grown men who have various beards?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Ah, I suppose you deserve an explanation" he replied, his tone serious.

"We had made camp for the night when we saw a flash of light over in the bushes. When we investigated, we saw you in these rags laying there asleep. We took you up to our campsite, and then the imperials attacked. I suppose they mistook you for one of us" he explained.

"quiet down back there" said the driver of the carriage.

"well, I suppose I should thank you. I don't know what I was doing in those bushes, but you helped me. Thank you." I said with a feminine tone. I then realized that I had that tone while talking this entire time. It worried me, but I put it at the back Of my mind along with the thoughts of me having breasts.

I then noticed that we were at a walled town.

"helgen... I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if they still make that mead with the juniper berries"

We stopped near what looked like a chopping block, and a dark skinned woman in metal armor with leather here and there. They started calling out names when a man in rags ran away saying

"your not gonna catch me!"

He was filled with arrows in a second.

After that, they called a few more names, and ended up with me being the last one.

"You, who are you?" the man asked.

I replied with a false name,

"Teddy BlueEyes" I said, picking a somewhat unisex name.

"captain, she's not on the list" he said. I looked around, but all the other prisoners had lined up. I then realized that I at least looked female.

"forget the list, she's going to the block" the woman replied.

"by your orders captain" he answered, "I'm sorry argonian, we'll be sure to return your remains to black marsh. It's a shame, one being so pretty as you have to be killed. For an argonian anyways."

I was a bit confused about the argonian part, but the name clicked in my head. Argonians were lizard people from the fictional land of tamriel. I was then pushed into the crowd of prisoners. A woman in a yellow robe started talking about some religious nonsense when one of the prisoners interrupted her and walked up to the block. His head was then chopped off, and the smell of blood was disgusting in this amount.

"next, the lizard!" the woman yelled.

I walked up to the block and heard a beastly cry coming from the sky.

"what was that?" someone asked.

"it was nothing, carry on" said a man in gold armor.

"yes general tullious"

I was pushed down onto the block when a giant dragon landed on top of a nearby tower. It made a noise, and the sky was covered in clouds. My ears hurt badly, but I managed to push myself up. The man I sat across from in the cart was about to say something, but I tuned it out. Instead, I cut my bonds on the headsman's axe, and then ran into the open door of another nearby tower. I ran up the stairs as I remembered what I would do in this situation in a game. I then realized that this was from a game. I had no time to think about it, because the dragon burst though the wall of the tower and breathed fire on someone in front of me. I jumped through the hole the dragon made after it flew off. I landed in a burning building, but managed to get out with only a singed tail, which I saw was light pink. once I got out, I saw the man who called me pretty call a child over to him. When the dragon landed, they both ran behind a pile of wood.

"still alive prisoner? Come with me if you want to stay that way"

We then ran over to an alleyway, where we clung to the wall as the dragon perched over it. Once the dragon flew away, we ran through a wrecked building towards some soldiers, took a left, and saw the man who sat across from me in the cart going into the large stone building.

"Ralof!"

"you're not stopping us Hadvar"

They both wanted me to go with themselves. I decided to go with Hadvar because he called me pretty, even if I was a boy before today. As i ran through the door Hadvar opened for me, I realized that I still had my penis, but I also had breasts. Hadvar cut my binds, earning a small blush from being in such close proximity to him. I also noticed that I had started to get hard, and felt a wetness between my legs. I focused on retrieving armor and weapons from the chests. I noticed that the armor changed to fit me and look sexy as I picked it up. I turned around facing away from Hadvar. As my shirt came off, my breasts felt unrestricted, even though I hadn't realized they were. My boobs were easily twice the size they looked like while they were in the shirt. When my pants came off he saw my foot long dick that had a vagina underneath. He had a look of shock, and mumbled "I guess the rumor is true".

I tried on the armor, but it was not meant to be. My cock was simply too big for the armor to fit.

Hadvar noticed my troubles and asked "something wrong?".

I replied with "my dick is too big to fit in the armor... Can you help me?" while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He looked uneasy, but walked over and dropped his pants.

I was honestly surprised that I did that, but I didn't care. Hadvar had stuck his seven inch dick into my pussy, and I groaned. "ah, please don't stop!" I cried out in ecstasy. He sped up slightly, and started

Fondling my left breast with his same hand and started giving me a handjob with his right one. My tail wrapped around Hadvar's waist, and pulled him closer to me. By then he was pumping in and out of me while pumping his hand on my dick. It felt amazing, and soon enough I found myself screaming. "Ahh!" I screamed as I came with both my cock and my pussy at the same time, spewing white cum from my cock and clear cum from my pussy. Hadvar then pulled out and sighed. I then crawled up to him and took his cock between my tits. I rubbed then up and down his length, suckling on the tip when it wasn't covered. I felt he was getting close, so I let my boobs hang and put his cock in my mouth. Using my tongue to guide his cock away from my razor sharp teeth, I started sucking on his dick. Soon enough, I took the whole thing in my mouth with a little going down my throat. I then started bobbing my head along his length, earning a grown from Hadvar. Soon enough he came, his white cum gushing down my throat, and I swallowed it all. His dick came out of my mouth limp, and we redressed in our armor. We then walked down a short hall.

(end story)

(I know it ended in a cliffhanger, but it was my first lemon and it was getting late. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update this. Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

(The elder scrolls series does not belong to me, and the only part of this story that does belong to me is my OC Teddy BlueEyes. Warning, this chapter contains lemons, all of which involve Teddy, my OC. A few warnings are: futanari, horses, various canines, khajiit, and argonians.)

"talking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

(story start)

I was in a daze for the entire time between my first time and when we exited the tunnel which led from the keep. I did remember spiders and stormcloaks, but that's about it. When I came out I realized that I had picked up several potions, a few poisons, a bow, some arrows, and a couple daggers.

"good to see you're alright" said Hadvar.

I thanked him With a smile.

"you weren't all here earlier. All you did was kill some stormcloaks and spiders and have sex with a bear"

"I had sex with a bear?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and when it finished, you slit it's throat"

I sat down on a nearby rock thinking about having sex with a bear. There was a noticeable bulge in my leather skirt.

"we better get going" said Hadvar.

We then walked down the mountain to get to the thief stone. It took as long as it did in the game, but time passed

Just as fast as well. After choosing the thief stone, I scouted ahead and ran into two wolves.

**(warning, lemon alert)**

The two wolves were male. I knew because their cocks were fully erect. What a bad time to go swimming nude! One of the wolves dragged me out of the water, and when I was on the road, the other one mounted me.

I screamed in pain as his cock penetrated my ass. I was quickly groaning in pleasure however, and the other wolf walked up to me and shoved his length into my awaiting mouth. Like last time, i guided the cock in front using my tongue. I quickly started sucking on the second wolf's cock while the first started ramming his cock into me at full force and speed. i moaned into the cock in my mouth as my length twitched from excitement. The wolf pounding my ass then stuck his throbbing dick into my aching pussy. I felt a wave of warm cum wash into my belly, and the wolf in front soon came as well. The first wolf was not finished however, and began pumping a few more times. Three more times it came in me, finally driving me over the edge and making me cum.

(end lemon)

"That felt wonderful"I said to no one in particular,

"having my ass penetrated was amazing"

**(End Lemon Alert)**

By then the wolves had scampered off, and I continued to go to riverwood. By the time I arrived, Hadvar was already there and I was feeling queasy. When Hadvar's aunt invited me to have a meal, I declined, deciding to go to bed instead.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a swollen belly, and was confused and frightened. suddenly, I felt the need to push. I pushed, and after a few minutes, a tiny wolf came out of my snatch. My eyes opened wide in surprise, but I soon succumbed to sleep.

I woke up to a wonderful feeling that was centered on my right nipple. I lifted my head up and saw the wolf pup suckling on said nipple. I smiled and patted his head, earning a wag from his tail. There was a mirror on the wall opposite of my bed, so I stood up while cradling my canine offspring and walked to the mirror. There in the mirror I saw a pink busty argonian with a flaccid dick that had a vagina underneath instead of a ball sack. It's head was adorned with short thin feathers that were brown in color, resembling short hair. There were a few short, curved spikes here and there that had the curves facing back. It's pupils were circular like a mammal's, and were situated more towards the front of the head. The nose and mouth were the same.

I heard whining coming from my chest, and decided to get dressed and go upstairs to see If breakfast was served.

(chapter end)

(thank you for the reviews. this is an experiment to see If i can write a lemony fanfic, and I hope to continue it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting, I have had difficulty writing because of a personal matter that I do not wish to share. I'm sorry, I'll try to update more.

The elder scrolls series belongs to it's respective owners and not to me. I only own my OC and my ideas on pink argonians.

**{chapter start}**

As I walked up to the main floor wearing my Lingerie like leather top pulled down slightly as to accommodate the suckling wolf pup, I noticed that Hadvar was the only one awake. I walked up to him and sat down in a chair across from where he was sitting. He looked at me strangely after noticing the puppy and asked

"where did you get that little wolf? I have never seen one that young before" I replied with a sigh.

"Apparently, I am some sort of fertility goddess equivalent. I gave birth to this pup late last night, and it was painless. Not only that, but there was no egg. It was a live birth..."

Hadvar had a look of shock on his face when he said

"you mean to tell me that you have never given birth? But tales say that pink argonians have a large desire to breed starting when they become young adults. They are also supposedly extremely fertile and less like a lizard then other argonians. Are you saying that you knew none of that?"

"If I knew any of this or was accustomed to birth, would I be this surprised?"

"calm down, I'm just surprised that you never knew of these things or experienced childbirth. Of course, all I know is of those tales from blackmarsh"

I nodded in understanding and looked down to my chest. My pup had finished nursing and went to sleep in my arms. Suddenly, he felt heavier. I noticed that he was starting to grow, and he kept growing until he was the size of a human toddler. My eyes opened in amazement as the young wolf began to change. His fur shrunk into his skin and his entire bone structure shifted to that of a biped. The wolf puppy had become a human toddler. He opened his eyes and said one word.

"mama!"

I was amazed at what my breast milk could do. The child snuggled into by large breasts and fell back asleep.

Hadvar's aunt and uncle had seen the whole thing and their eyes were bugging out of their sockets. I looked over to them and fainted, but made sure that my child would stay unharmed.

{line break}

I woke up to a gentle suckling on my nipples, and opened my eyes to find that my child was nursing. I was lying in the bed from last night, and Hadvar and his relatives were looking at me. I sighed.

"Hadvar, what did you tell them?" I asked.

"That you had gotten raped by wolves and gave birth to a wolf pup. They saw what happened after" he replied.

"Hadvar, I knew that you liked unique women, but she's even more unique then I thought you liked" said Hadvar's Uncle. We both blushed at his comment.

"It's nothing like that, it's my fault really. We helped each other escape from the dragon attack at Helgen. When he cut my bindings, I became somewhat aroused from the close contact. All he did was help me with the problem" I said. By now I was blushing furiously, and a little voice in my head said

'He's the one! I know it!'. I quickly dampened out that voice and brought myself back to reality. I noticed that I had a tent in my tight leather skirt, and my scales turned bright red.

"I've heard of spells that switch your gender, but never have I seen someone who is both at the same time. Hadvar, she's a keeper"

I looked at Hadvar curiously and he sighed.

"I have a fetish for unique women; Most races won't do it for me"

"That's fine," I told him, "You love who you love, it doesn't matter what race they are", to which he replied with a word of thanks. I realized soon after:

"You know, we still have to name this child"

"How about lupin? I think it suits him" Hadvar told me.

I agreed.

**{Chapter End}**

I am happy to say that this chapter is done. Thank you for waiting, this is Oreo Stories signing off.


End file.
